


Tequila

by BlueEyedWolf33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Shots, Body Worship, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Triplet AU, Triplet!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Copy of this post from Thirst Order Confessions. 
"Going to a frat party with Triplet!Ben and doing body shots off each other, leading to rough sex in a bedroom upstairs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'd like to give credit for the Triplet AU to [Rose](http://juminoppa.tumblr.com/) who came up with the glorious idea for our boys. Without her, we wouldn't have them <3.

_ “BOOOOODDDDDYYYY SHOOOOOTS!”  _

You winched and covered your ears as the man beside you bellowed and suddenly threw his hands up into the air, a body of tequila clutched tightly in one meaty fist. In his other, he held two baggies, one packed full of sliced limes, the other of what appeared to be margarita salt.

“For fuck’s sake, these people are obnoxious!” You yelled to your friend over the thumping of music. You could feel the beat in your chest and your feet it was so loud.

She winched herself but continued nodding along with the music. This was the first time you were invited to one of these parties... Or rather, you friend was invited and forced you to come because like herself, she didn't know hardly anyone here. 

Both of you watched with interest as one of the large frat boys led a beautiful blonde woman over to the island in the center of the kitchen, the numerous bottles and solo cups moved to make room for the next bit of evening entertainment. They carefully laid her back and she was beaming the entire time, perfectly at ease being surrounded by all the boys. Licking her palm, she smoothed her hand down the center of her chest to end in the valley of her breasts. 

She lifted up her shirt to reveal a perfectly tanned stomach and one of the boys crooned as they poured tequila into her belly button, the little ball of her piercing glinting in the overhead light. She took some of the salt and sprinkled it over the damp patch on her chest so that it stuck. 

You watched with both mild horror but curiosity as a lime wedge was then placed into her mouth.

The frat boy then leaned down, licking down her chest before motor-boating her, causing all those gathered to let loose wolf calls, cheering him on. The blonde laughed and beamed her perfectly manicured nails scratching through his hair to encourage him further. He remained in the warm valley for only a moment longer before he ducked down and lapped at the tequila balanced precariously in her name. His mouth then sealed over her own as they swapped the lime wedge. 

When he had it in his mouth, his cheeks bulged as he rose up, fists shooting into the air in triumph. Everyone watching cheered (including your friend) while you stood there, looking mildly unimpressed. The only plus you could see is that you didn't have to wash any shot glasses afterwards. 

“Hey, come on, babe! It’s your turn!” You didn’t see your attacker as he pushed you forward but everyone else in the room cheered as their next victim was chosen.

“What? What, uh, _no!_ ” When you realized what was happening, you began to struggle but numerous strong, calloused hands were pushing you forward until you were being lifted onto the island and cradled as you were laid laid back, the florescent bulbs overhead blaring down at you from above. 

“ _BLINDED BY THE LIGHT~!”_ One guy sang loudly over the roar of the room and suddenly, a piece of dark cloth was being drawn over your eyes. 

“W-What?!” You panicked slightly and reached for the cloth. 

Someone stroked your hair and kissed your temple, the voice that spoke next was foreign, “It’s okay, baby. Just relax and enjoy this. Can you lick your hand for me?” 

Reluctantly, you did so, your tongue darting out to pass over your already salty palm as it shook. The voices around you rose with excitement as a calloused hand grabbed your wrist, only to smear your saliva down the side of your throat. It tickled slightly when someone sprinkled salt over your flesh, your saliva drying in the cool air of the room. 

Your hands instinctively lifted and curled up tight against your chest as your nerves began to get the better of you, suddenly very aware of how many eyes were no doubt upon your form.

Someone slowly began to lift your shirt, revealing your stomach to the crowd as well. You had the strong urge to yank it back down, suddenly very self-conscious. You know you looked nothing like the beautiful blonde from before. 

“Ey! _BEN!”_ One voice rang out and was soon followed by more resounding calls of, “ _Ey, dickhead!”_ from a number of the other boys.

_Oh, great._ You thought to yourself. _I get the one they call ‘Dickhead’._

“Com’ere!” 

There was more raucous laughter and teasing howls before suddenly, there were large hands groping you, their actions clumsy and exploring, brushing over your skin as if…

_Was he blindfolded, too?_

“ _GET IT, BEN!_ ” 

You heard the man chuckle as he wobbled uncertainly, his hands skimming up your body until one hand touched your cheek, his fingertips just brushing the edge of the blindfold. 

"Hi, it's, uh, it's nice to meet you, I guess," his words were broken up but deep chortles, his own voice low; surprisingly soothing yet held a hint of playfulness as he stroked this thumb over your cheek.

Something cool suddenly touched your lips, causing you to jolt in surprise,“Open up, baby.” You did so reluctantly and then something was being slipped between your teeth. 

You bit down gently and easily recognized the familiar, bitter taste of a lime, your face twisting into a slight grimace. You gasped sharply and bit down harder on it when the tequila was poured into your navel, the sensation more startling than it was cold. However, when you felt a bit slip down your side from your sudden inhalation, you made sure to keep yourself still so as to not make a mess. 

“Salt’s on her neck, bro.” You heard someone say, no doubt to the man touching you. “Fucking _get it_ , man!” 

You felt the warmth of his body pass over you as a hot mouth was suddenly on your neck, his tongue lolling out to lick at the salt he found there. He was thorough in his cleaning, making sure he got every last grain as he licked and sucked one final time on your neck. 

He moved reluctantly then, skirting down you slowly, his hands leading the way, lightly brushing over your breasts to help keep him on course. You half expected him to grope you but was surprised when he didn’t and continued southward. 

When he felt your bare flesh, his lips ghosted over your skin until he found where the liquid had dribbled down your side. Tongue darting out once more, he traced the little rivulet upwards to the main source. Your hand instinctively slid up his back and found his hair, gripping the surprisingly soft locks as he suddenly sealed his mouth over your navel and sucked you free of the tequila. However, when the liquid was gone, he still persisted, his tongue curling sensually as it dipped inside your bellybutton, making sure to get every last drop. 

He made some of the most obscene sucking sounds, groaning against your skin as he pulled away.

Ben moved back up your body once more and his hands found your face again. You felt him smile as he effortlessly pressed his lips to yours, as if he'd done so a million times. Manipulating the lime in your mouth, you offered it up to him, the stiff skin pressing against his lips. The man opened his mouth to accept it, the lime slipping from your lips into his own hot cavern. However, he didn’t pull away once he received his reward and instead continued to kiss you, his lips pressing insistently against your own.  

More wolf whistles and howls of encouragement filled the air as you opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to dip back into you. You passed the lime back and forth to each other, sharing it's bitterness, as well as the recognizable taste of tequila on his tongue, the organ rolling against your own, delving deep into your mouth as he slowly fucked you with it.

Both of you were panting heavily when he eventually (and almost reluctantly) pulled away, the lime once more back in his mouth and a triumphant cheer came from his peers when he rose. 

“ _IT’S HER TURN!”_ A roar of agreement exploded from the rest of the party and you were suddenly removed from the table by a number of hands and easily maneuvered away. 

There was the sound of movement around you as well as the heat from a number of bodies, the hands that had guided you still holding fast to your shoulders and waist, making sure that you didn't flee before you could finish this little game they were playing.

With only a brief pause, another warm body was pressing against your back, “He’s ready for you, sweetheart. The salt… Well, the salt’s below his navel.” You weren’t sure what that entailed but you suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling about this. 

Those holding you gently guided you forward and placed your searching hands on what felt like a chest, the firm pecks rising and falling rapidly beneath your touch on his soft t-shirt. You could smell the tequila as you passed over it, your fingers skimming the hard planes of his stomach, flushing when you realized how toned he was beneath your fingertips. God, he felt _gorgeous_. Built like a fucking brick-shit house.

Your fingers then kept brushing lower and lower, the salt still lost to you...

_Oh, God. Please don’t let it be on his dick._

Your fingers just stopped at the waist line of his jeans and were relieved to feel the graininess of the salt. 

Taking a steadying breath, you lowered your mouth and carefully lapped at the salt, a low moan resonating from the man beneath you. You felt his hips jerk momentarily and his hand found its way into your hair, suddenly pushing you lower even as you sucked on his warm skin. And you _definitely_ knew what was lower; what he _wanted_. 

However, before he could get too far, you grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away, a low, “ _Ohhhhh_!” resonated through the crowd at the act of dominance you just displayed. 

You nipped the man’s stomach lightly and then sucked viciously at the liquid, your own tongue giving his belly button the same treatment that yours received, fucking into it roughly, making sure the tequila was gone entirely. 

Still clutching his wrist, you found your way back up his body and kissed him roughly, seeking the lime, only to discover that the bastard had taken the entire thing into his mouth, withholding it from you. As the crowd began to chant around you, you really had no choice but to stick your tongue into his mouth, both of you battling against one another until you bit his lip _hard_. In his moment of pain, you were able to take back the lime, your tongue plunging into his mouth one final time to assert yourself over him. 

However, when you tried to pull away, a hand grabbed the back of your head and you were forced to kiss him again, your lips easily opening when the man pressed his tongue into you, the aggression from before gone and replaced with a sensuality that wasn’t there before. He slowly worked his mouth against your own, tongue massaging you as those watching went absolutely insane.  

“ _GET A ROOM, BEN!”_

The man was pulling away from you suddenly, his lips pressing with a finality one last time against your own, “Ha! _Maybe I fuckin’ will?”_

Still blinded, you heard the rustling of cloth and felt someone bump into you before hands were lifting you beneath your thighs. The crowd erupted into absolute shouts of madness.

You would have yelped but with the lime still in your mouth, you really couldn’t do so. Instead, you just held on for dear life as the man— _Ben_ —carried you easily as if you weighed nothing, his hands locking your ankles around his hips. You could feel the bulge in his jeans brushing your core, his clothed cock rubbing up against you with each step he took. 

You felt yourself brushing by people and many of them were teasing this “Ben”, clapping him on the shoulders, telling him to  _“get some”_. 

However, the roar of the party soon faded as you were carried upstairs and as it did so, his mouth was on yours once again, smirking against your lips when he stole the lime wedge back from you and spat it over his shoulder. 

When his lips descended once more, you easily welcomed his tongue into your own, your hands running through his hair as he maneuvered the two of you down the hallway until he stumbled into a room. He dropped you onto the bed and began tugging at your tights, the few drinks you’d had that night (plus the tequila) helping to ease your inhibitions with this stranger. 

“Keep the blindfold on,” he growled out between kisses as he yanked your pants the rest of the way down your legs with your panties in them; he’d noticed you reaching for it. He striped you of your shirt and bra easily enough and was then turning you over so that you were on your hands and knees.

"But I wanna see you," you breathed pitifully.

"If you're a good girl you can take it off afterwards," he breathed hotly into you ear as he struggled to strip him self of his own clothes. The fabric sometimes brushing against your back. "Until then, you just take what I give you, got it, babe?"  

You nodded but didn't speak. And, for some reason, you were suddenly entirely okay with this: fucking a stranger who you had never even seen before. It was almost... exciting and caused a low burn to simmer in your belly.

He pressed against you suddenly and drew you from your thoughts, his chest bare as he rutted his hard cock against your ass. 

“You okay with this, angel?” He brushed your hair back away from your face, kissing your cheek as his questing fingers traced delicately around your dripping folds. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

With that, he lined himself up with you and thrust in all the way to his base in one go, his hips slotting perfectly against your own and his balls slapping your thighs. Both of you moaned loudly together at both the stretch and the lack thereof, your walls fluttering helplessly against the near painful intrusion. 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ _hot_.” He growled, mouthing at your shoulders as he gripped your hips tightly as he began to bounce you back on his cock for a bit. “Knew it even before I took the blindfold off. Such a _needy_ little thing. Wanna wreck this greedy cunt.” 

You couldn’t say much back in return but knew the man himself was probably gorgeous; he smelled and tasted good, had an impeccable build. And he was a _great_ kisser. And guys who aren’t even fractionally good looking aren’t good kissers unless it was a _miracle_. 

He yanked you back off of all fours, your back pressing against his chest as he groped your tits roughly in his hands, his hips dipping low beneath you so that he could spear up into you. He used your breasts to garner leverage, squeezing them hard to plow up into you.

"You love this don't you? The not knowing? Oh, baby, yeah you do if the way your pretty little pussy keeps clamping down on me says anything." He scraped his teeth along your neck and then began to suck hard. Shit, you could already feel the hickey forming but nevertheless, Ben soothed his tongue over the abused flesh before he moved onto another spot. He rubbed both thumbs over your nipples, your back arching into your touch as you cried out. "God, I wanna eat you after this. Keep you tied up, blindfolded." 

One of your hands lifted and fisted into his hair while the other reached behind you to claw at his ass cheek. As he thrust into you, short and sharp, soft little whines began to tumble effortlessly from your lips. However, Ben was soon swallowing them, his tongue curling into your mouth and exploring the back of your mouth. 

You had to pull back from his mouth as you wailed when he began to roughly pull and rub at your aching clit, your back wanting to arch once more and yet Ben still held you possessively, mouth having dropped to your neck to bite you as his pace increased, both of you rapidly approaching your climaxes. His rough fingers continued to abuse your clit, high-pitched, needy whimpers and pleas spilling from your lips.

"Ah—f-fuck!—Please... Please, Ben!" 

"You gonna cum on my hard cock, angel? You did ask so nicely and I love how prettily you beg, aww..." His deep voice took on a fake, sympathetic tone and you didn't even realize that you were crying until his thumb was swiping the tears away. "Don't cry, baby. I know my cock feels so fucking good but I'll give you what you want." With that, he gripped your hip tightly once more and began to savagely thrust into you, spearing against your cervix with every thrust while he roughly plucked at your clit. 

Your moan sounded more like a wail as you tipped over the edge, the coil snapping in your gut as the heat washed up your spine and throughout your entire body. You walls convulsed hard around the intrusion, Ben continuing his pace in and out of you as your core pulsed. 

Eventually, your spasming began to slow yet Ben was still roughly hammering into you, his large hands groping your tits as his own rhythm began to falter. His own grunts and the slapping sound of his dick filling you were the only sounds in the quiet bedroom around you, his chest heaving against your back as he chased his own orgasm.

“Please, please tell me it’s— _huh!_ —that it's okay to cum inside of you!” 

You gasped out a soft _"Yes!"_ as you fisted your hand in his hair, your nose affectionately brushing his cheek. It was when you bit down on his earlobe and then sucked it into the wet heat of your mouth that he balked as his seed began spurting into you, his load large enough that some of the white substance escaped your hole and started running down the insides of your thighs. 

Rutting into you through the end of his climax, the man eventually stilled, one hand still on your breast while the other rubbed softly at your hip. Dipping his hips, you both winced as he slipped out with a sticky  _plop_. Your thighs were shaking as you still knelt on the bed. Careful hands lowered you to the bed so that you could lay on your belly before they were untying your blindfold and you were gifted with sight once more. 

“How are you doing, angel?” His hands brushed your back tenderly. You licked your lips nervously and then slowly looked back at him, your eyes widening when you saw the gorgeous face that awaited you. 

And fuck, you _knew_ him. 

“Are you—You're fucking kidding me!" You instantly felt your anger spike, "You’re… You’re… _fucking Ben_   _Solo?!”_

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Organa-Solo but whatever.” He smirked at you and then brushed your hair back from your face, tucking a few unruly strands behind your ear, “We sit next to each other in World History, right?” 

You _hated_ the kid. 

“Yeah, you cheat off me when we have tests.” 

Well, besides that point, with the way he just railed you and gave you the best orgasm you’d had in a long time, maybe the whole “hating him” thing would have to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Stay tuned for a second part where the premise is the same but the sex is sweet instead of rough. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Blue


End file.
